A Single Tangerine
by Renhi
Summary: MoriRenge- As fuzzy as her heart was, all she thought about was the lone tangerine she recieved from him. -SHINE Fruits Challenge-


**Fruits Challenge**  
--------------Renhi  
**Pairing:** MoriRen  
**Prompt(s):** Tangerine

* * *

Host Club that day was rather uneventful, if you skipped the fact that Hani-sempai was alone: which left him all alone in his loli-shota moe factor.

As Renge inhaled deeply and closed the door of the Third Music Room to go home (after promptly drawing Tamaki and the twins' requests to drag Haruhi into their respective limos--a love triangle of yaoi!), she leaned on the door and looked at the ceiling. When she got on her limo, she had to get out her notebook and start working on that new chapter of Moe Moe Ouran Diary... She tapped her chin and mentally made a list of what to put in her next book, straightening her posture and dusting off anything that might've gotten on her clothes as she began to walk down the stairs.

She paused.

Snow was falling softly. Renge momentarily marveled at the snow and smiled, feeling a bit excited at the snow...until she remembered that she didn't have anything too warm on her at the moment. Stupid, untimely snow.

Hurrying down the rest of the staircase, Renge huffed lightly as she breathed in the cold December air, her arms on her knees as she looked at the snow under her feet.

"I need to get to my desk," she mumbled to herself hurriedly as a reminder of what to write. "A love triangle...no, a love _foursome_, since there're twins and one uke and one..." She looked up from the ground to the sky for a second as she walked rapidly, until--

"Oomph," she mumbled as she bumped into something hard and _moving_, and wait, what? Moving? Renge looked up to see what it was.

"Mori-sempai!" Renge said after a while, still in a daze somewhat. "What're you carrying?" she asked as she eyed the box Mori held in his arms.

"Boken," he answered monotonously as he shook it slightly to prove it. "Kendo."

"Oh," she replied after a while. Renge grinned. "Do you want me to help you?" she asked, pointing at the crate of something next to him on the ground. She peered down at it and saw the word "Tangerines" in big, bold letters.

Mori shrugged.

"Okay," she replied cheerily, grabbing the crate from the snow. For a second, she thought to herself how she had suddenly changed roads, but she was pretty sure that she'd remember the scene in her mind clearly for at least a few hours. They were beautiful material! "What are these for?"

Mori smiled. "For the members."

"Of the kendo club?"

Mori nodded.

"Do you do anything else other than just train?" Renge asked, her curiosity piqued. "I mean, well. The times you don't train, that is..." she rambled, unable to think of what exactly to say.

Mori shrugged, with a small "Ah" as he turned a left and into the kendo club room. Renge followed with a small "meep" at the sudden turn.

"Thank you," Mori told her as he put down the box in his arms and took the crate from Renge's arms. She resisted the urge to gape. This was more than what he ever said in the Host Club. Was he _okay_? Was he dying or was it just the fact that he did talk but she never realized how bass-y and soothing his voice was?

"You're welcome!" Renge chirped with a high-pitched voice. "Is that it?" she asked, dusting her hands free of any visible dirt. She felt her heart thumping. That was weird. She always loved shoujo manga, but when things really happened like them, it wasn't really...

Well.

That wasn't exactly true.

Renge took in a deep breath. If she didn't say what was rushing through her head at the moment, she had a feeling that she'd lose it.

"I like you, sempai."

"Ah."

It was so weird. She'd never really thought so much about the dark-haired, tall sempai before, but the more she thought of him, the fuzzier her mind became. Renge thought of all the things that he had helped her with the last few times she had seen him, always helping her carry things, grabbing her before she fell--and smiled. Oh. That explained the butterflies and the thumping and the generally-fictional-shoujo reactions her body partook in.

"I _love_ you, sempai."

"Ah."

Such a simple statement, Renge thought to herself, smiling giddily. She _liked_ him. The stoic, almost stupidly-silent sempai that she had always seen and written about in the confines of her dark room (and even dreamed about a few times).

She smiled brightly. "That's all I have to say!"

Mori nodded as he looked at Renge.

"Bye, sempai!" she chirped as she turned away from Mori.

"Wait," Mori said.

Renge stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" she asked, smiling as she turned slightly.

Mori held out a tangerine from the box she had been holding earlier.

"Here," Mori said as he put the single tangerine into her hands. "I...like you too."

"Thank you!" she answered cheerily as she felt a warm feeling spread across her chest.

He smiled back at her as Renge smiled brightly and turned.

* * *

Goodness gracious! I absolutely adore this pairing, but they're just _so_ hard to pair together!

I mean, seriously. _Seriously!_ Why are they so hard to pair together? They're so cute! And adorable and fluffly and just---loooooooooove.

Read and review!


End file.
